This application is a request for partial funding to support the fourth annual meeting of the Organization for the Study of Sex Differences (OSSD), to be held June 3 - 5, 2010 in Ann Arbor, MI. OSSD is a scientific membership society that was established in 2006, in partnership with the Society for Women's Health Research. The mission of OSSD is to enhance the knowledge of the biological basis of sex/gender differences in health and disease by facilitating interdisciplinary communication and collaboration among scientists and clinicians from diverse scientific and professional backgrounds. The OSSD annual meeting provides a forum for scientists to explore aspects of sex differences research at the genetic, molecular, cellular, organ, and system levels in humans and model systems. The annual meeting consists of a Keynote opening lecture, a closing Capstone lecture, seven independent symposia, and a New Investigator Symposium. The symposia topics for the 2010 meeting include Evolution and the Origins of Sex Differences in Mortality;Genetic and Environmental Determinants of Parent of Origin Specific Genomic Imprinting;Pain, its Treatment, and the Influence of Sex;Antenatal Corticoids: Sex-based Differences in Respiratory System Ontogeny and Function;Sexually Differentiated Responses and Estrogen Receptors;Sex Differences in Neuroplasticity during Development and in Adults;and Sex Differences in Oxidative Stress, Non-Reproductive Cancers, and Longevity. The OSSD Programs Committee selected the symposia topics from among proposals submitted by the OSSD membership based on scientific merit, relevance of the subject matter, inclusion of basic and clinical speakers, prior topics covered in recent OSSD programs, and suggestions from the survey conducted after the previous meeting. In addition to the keynote lectures and symposia, there are two afternoon poster sessions scheduled, which will be arranged around topics covered in these symposia and will highlight the work of new investigators and trainees. The size (~150 people) and the organization of this meeting provide an excellent opportunity for networking opportunities and interactive discussions. Based on attendance at the previous three annual meetings we expect approximately two thirds of the participants to be established investigators and a third to be new investigators. Funds are requested to support the travel and lodging costs for the Keynote and Capstone speakers, registration fees for invited speakers, audiovisual equipment and meeting room rental costs, and support for junior investigator travel and awards. The annual meeting program, including speaker and poster abstracts will be made freely available on the OSSD website (www.ossdweb.org). We will partner with the University of Michigan to organize this event and will also request support from the National Science Foundation, as well as pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies and from private foundations. We anticipate being able to secure several sources of funding for this conference. Approval for Continuing Medical Education credits has been received for this meeting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This is a request for partial funding support for the fourth annual OSSD meeting (Organization for the Study of Sex Differences), to be held June 3 - 5, 2010 in Ann Arbor, MI. OSSD is a new scientific membership society with a mission to enhance the knowledge of the biological basis of sex/gender differences in human health and disease by facilitating interdisciplinary communication and collaboration among scientists and clinicians from diverse backgrounds.